


Broken Deals Fixed With A Little Bit Of Loving

by Deoxyribose



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: 'That is mahogany', ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (T⌓T), (in my opinion), A mon avis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Reich, Btw swearing, Compliment Play, Don't have awkward sex, Feels, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I fucked up, I love me some good fluff, I'm a sucker for having Reich fucked silly, Kissing, Kissing is still the best kind of foreplay, Love me some good smut too, M/M, Now i've made this awkward, Oh great, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad, So Many Original Tags, So many tags, The Longest Fucking Sex Scene In History, The best thing is being able to laugh in the throes of passion, This poor desk of Reich's, Top!USSR, Virgin!Reich, a love confession, oh I forgot, oh yeah, please help, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deoxyribose/pseuds/Deoxyribose
Summary: Set after Third Reich invaded the USSR and broke the peace treaty, Soviet now wants to get his own back, but gets a little bit more than he bargained for...Also Reich breaks due to all his doubts and insecurities... Y'know... World War 2?
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Broken Deals Fixed With A Little Bit Of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance in case this is too cringey for you. I did try my best, but please be aware that this is my first fic ever, never mind my first smutfic. I've just been too long a lurker in the comments...  
> P.S. Don't read the fucking tags.  
> P.P.S. If you read the fucking tags, I'm so sorry.  
> P.P.P.S. Translations included at the end.

"You fucking liar!" Soviet screamed as his fists slammed against Reich's desk. "Did signing that paper mean nothing to you?"

Third Reich arose from his chair behind the desk to look into the eyes of his challenger, and tutted. "Of course not, you idiot. In order to gain something, sometimes you have to risk something else, I thought you of all people would know this."

The Soviet gritted his teeth. He knew what Reich was referring to. "It was an official treaty! I was willing to withhold my end of the bargain! Why did you steal from me?"

The Nazi smiled at this, revealing sharp pointed teeth glinting in the semi-darkness of the office. "Isn't it obvious? I want to control this world, and you just so happen to be my next door neighbor and also happen to inhabit this place."

"So you stole from me just because i was near and convenient?" The Soviet asked, stepping away from the desk and drawing himself to his full height.

The Nazi, not wanting to seem weak for continuing to use his desk as a divider between them, walked around his desk and leaned back against it, trying to remain unbothered by the obvious difference in height. "Precisely"

USSR's fists clenched and his jaw set dangerously, a darkness befalling his face. "Are you trying to start another war? Aren't you already struggling with dealing with England and his lot?"

This, the Nazi did not like. He stepped forward from his desk, almost standing on USSR's toes as he stared darkly into his challenger's eyes. "Don't you dare go there! I'm doing perfectly with my army, and i'll have you know I can take you any day!"

The Soviet paused for a moment, thinking, then his jaw pulled itself into a frighteningly evil smirk, sending butterflies careening through the Nazi's stomach. "Was that a challenge? Or an invitation?"

Now it was Reich's turn to stop and think. His eyes widened when he realized what the Nation standing in front of him was referring to. He took a small step back, his fingers searching for a fraction of a second before hitting the cold wood of his mahogany desk, gripping it tight as though he would be pulled towards USSR if he let go. "Don't you dare! You know full well that's not what i meant!" The Nazi could feel his face heating up, both with embarrassment and anger and the Nation's proposal.

The Soviet chuckled at the reaction, and looked into Reich's eyes again. 'Maybe I can use this to my advantage...' "My my," he said. "Aren't we supposed to be mature adults? Are you afraid of sex or something?"

Third Reich said nothing, but continued to search USSR's eyes for signs of amusement or sincerity, snarling viciously as he did so.

The Soviet noticed this and stepped forwards, making Reich back up fully against the desk, his legs unable to support his standing any longer. "Aha, maybe you are."

Reich leaned backwards as the Soviet stooped down to the Nazi's eye level, still smirking. 'Scheiße' He thought. 'Can't he see he's pushing it?' Reich made the mistake of glancing down, noticing the abnormally large crease in USSR's greatcoat. 'He's enjoying this!?' He looked back into the Soviet's eyes. 'Oh scheiße he knows... He knows i saw!'

"You enjoying the view from there?" The Nation questioned, his smirk seeming to get impossibly wider.

"Shut up! Get out!"

USSR paused for a moment, his face falling. "No, I don't think I will. Consider this revenge. Or punishment, I don't care what you think."

Third Reich's heart had been beating faster than a machine gun up to this point, but he could feel it stop and drop through the floor. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt strong hands grab his hips and pull him forward.

"What the fuck!? No! Get off me!"

"I told you, if you didn't want this, you shouldn't have stolen from me." The Soviet's eyes had been full of amusement about 2 minutes ago, but now they were cold and devoid of any kind of emotion.

"No... Get off! I'll have you shot! Stop it! I'll return what I stole, all of it, just don't go any further!" Reich cried out. 

USSR wasn't listening to the Nazi's desperate pleas for for him to stop, and grabbed both of Third Reich's wrists in one hand and forced him down onto his back against the wood, knocking everything off the desk. Reich struggled, threatened and screamed but nothing seemed to get to him, the Soviet's face remaining steely cold while his hand made light work of the Nazi's shirt, pushing it to Reich's sides as he leaned down to bite the immaculate flesh he found there. Reich was mid-shout when a pair of chapped, rough lips grazed across his chest, making his breath hitch at the anticipated but unexpected contact. Reich could feel his face heating up again. He tried to grit his teeth and will the blush to go away but it was damn near impossible to do so with his ally-turned-nemesis licking and biting at him. In an attempt to sit up again, his feet tried to find purchase against the wood, only succeeding in sliding across the polished surface. Reich mentally cursed the design before the lips that had been exploring his chest had now made themselves known by latching onto his left nipple.  
Reich let out a pitiful whimper before wishing the ground beneath them would open up and him down to the center of the planet. He cracked one of his eyes open to look at the Soviet feasting on his skin. The Soviet was looking expectantly at him. He still had that goddamned smirk plastered over his face. Reich wanted nothing more than to slap it right off his face. He opened his mouth to argue once more, but USSR, expecting more abuse from him focused his work on licking at the sensitive flesh still in his mouth. This time, Reich's fanged maw fell open and gave way to a moan ripped from him by invisible hands. Reich's head fell back in defeat with a thump against the mahogany. 'He's not going to stop... This is how it's really going to go...'

Reich tried to close his eyes and forget where he was, tried to imagine being back at his home as a child, with his father teaching how to shoot straight, the home-cooked meals that he had been raised on. He tried to remember his father's face, the 'Reichtangle' as many had called him. Third Reich almost laughed despite himself, thinking about how everything had been different back then, simpler, innocent. Reich was cruelly snatched from his fantasy as he felt a hand trying to make its way into his waistband. The licking and biting Reich could deal with, but this was different, this was not how he wanted to lose himself. He desperately tried kicking his attacker once more, only to earn a harsh bite to his side. He could now feel himself bleeding, but instead of paying attention to it, he opened his mouth again, but instead of threatening and screaming, he began to beg.

"Please USSR, please don't do anymore, i'm begging you..." He cried, "I don't want to-" he whispered, "Not like this..."

The whispered part of the sentence made USSR stop what he was doing immediately. 'What does he mean, "Not like this?". Is he-?' Only then did USSR notice that the Nazi had started crying. 'When did that happen?'

"Please" Reich begged again, turning his face away in shame and embarrassment, but thankful that the Soviet seemed to be listening this time. "Please just let me go"

USSR had expected resistance, of course he did, he wasn't completely ignorant, but begging? From the great Third Reich? The one that had millions of humans killed just because he said so, the one who could rally whole nations in a single speech, no, this wasn't the Third Reich splayed out in front of him. That Reich that everyone thought they knew wouldn't have gone down without a fight, and when he did go down, would go down fighting until his last breath. The 'Reich' in front of him, the one covered in bite marks, with a bite letting blood stain the desk below him, the one whose eyes were red with silent tears and whose face was flushed in a mixture of confusing emotions, this wasn't the body of the Reich that everyone knew. This was the broken impostor.

Soviet's grip on Reich's wrists loosened and he stepped back, letting Reich sit up. he had an overwhelming urge to pull the man's shirt back onto his shoulders and clean his face of tears, but instead he stood there awkwardly and watched as the Nazi did it himself. Bruises had already started to form against Reich's wrists and shoulder blades. USSR felt himself cringe as he realized that the mess in front of him was his doing, and that he should probably do something about it. By this point, Reich had swivelled himself around so that his back faced the Soviet so that he could clean his face with some shred of dignity. 'I suppose I should be thankful he actually listened to me,' Reich thought, 'But what if he wants an explanation...?' Reich knew what the Soviet had to have heard to make him stop, he wasn't stupid. All the same, a shock of panic still rippled through his core as USSR came to sit in the chair in front of him.

USSR must've seen the panic reflected in his eyes and instead opted not to sit down, instead leaving his coat on the back of the chair and walking back to his corner. Reich's eyes followed him across the room, and only once he had deemed the Soviet at a safe distance, went for the coat. It was warm, and comfortable. 'Probably custom or tailored for him' Reich thought as he was shrouded in a mix of what looked to be fur lining and some kind of soft material for the outside. His mind was too chaotic to look for the name of such a material. The two nations stood in silence for a moment, each waiting for the other to do or say something.

Then Soviet asked the question that startled Reich out of his silence:

"Reich, I understand if you don't want to answer, but, what did you mean by... "Not like this"?"

Reich froze up. He knew that the question was due to be asked, and of course he didn't want to answer, but Soviet deserved an answer really....

"I..." He began, "I-Well, I honestly thought it was obvious..."

"I can guess, but I want to hear it from you. That way I'm not making any assumptions."

Reich turned himself around and raised his head to look into the Soviet's eyes once more. Deja vu rippled through him, making him shiver, but he didn't break his gaze. He said nothing for a moment, as he could practically hear the questions rattling around USSR's head.

"Yes, I am a virgin, that's why I asked you to stop." Reich inwardly cringed at how pathetic and broken he sounded, but he supposed it's not like acting tough would work in this situation, nor would it have any effect. It wasn't worth it.  
The Soviet nodded in affirmation, and took a cautious step forward. When Reich didn't react, he began to slowly walk over to him. Reich shuffled himself along the desk to make room for USSR to join him.

"Reich, look, I'm truly sorry about that, I really am."

"I know"

"I was just angry because of what you did, I know you didn't deserve something as drastic as that. You deserve an explanation... I've just wanted you since I first laid eyes on you, that's why I was willing to coexist with you. Being near you was enough."

"...What?"

"You heard me"

"You... You wanted me?"

"Yeah, still do. Thing is, it's been so long, I couldn't control myself... You're actually pretty desirable." USSR laughed to himself.

Reich began to blush again, so he pulled the coat's collar around his head to hide it despite all that the Nation had seen. The butterflies from before had returned, although instead of intimidation, it was a feeling that the Nazi was completely unused to.  
The Soviet, mistaking the embarrassment as fear, shuffled further across the desk away from Reich. Reich, sensing the movement re-emerged from the coat, reaching for USSR to come back, allowing the Soviet to see him blushing. Realization crossed the Nation's face, and he gave a soft smile and shuffled back to where he had been. USSR's lust confession of 2 minutes ago seemed to be forgotten.

"You don't like compliments?"

"It's not that I don't like them..." Reich began, turning away from the country in front of him. "Just not used to them"

"Oh, so I can call you pet names then can I, darling?"

Reich's head snapped back to face USSR at that.

"Darling!?" He cried, "Don't you dare!"

USSR openly laughed at the Nazi's reaction, his smile carrying on through his words.

"Alright then, not darling, how about sweetheart?"

"Just shut up, scheißkerl!"

The Soviet laughed. His eyes were sparkling with amusement once more.

"Come here" he said, picking up Reich and sliding off the desktop, walking around the back of it to sit in the chair, placing the Nazi in his lap. At the visible fear in Reich's eyes, USSR was quick to assure him that he was completely safe this time.

"Don't worry darling, nothing will happen to you without your consent."

The Nazi gave the Soviet a playful slap, reminding him that he asked the Soviet not to call him that. It made no difference to USSR's teasing mood. The Nation beneath him smiled at Reich and it seemed contagious, as a smile of its own began to spread across Reich's face too, despite the underlying fear.

"Can I kiss you?" The Soviet asked gently. Reich paused for a moment, deciding whether he wanted this or not. USSR looked up at him expectantly, patiently awaiting an answer. Reich made up his mind.

"Yes, you can, just, nothing aggressive please."

The Soviet was surprised at the Nation's use of manners, but still managed to remain slow and steady in his actions. He noticed that Reich's hands were playing with the hem of USSR's shirt, and decided to do something with his soon-to-be-lover's arms. He gently grabbed his wrists again, but this time looped them over his own head, allowing the Nazi in his lap to rest his arms on USSR's shoulders. He gently wrapped an arm around Reich's waist and when he showed no resistance to the touches, allowed his other arm to glide over the Nazi's back, all the way up to his neck, and gently prompted the Nation to lower his head.

"Close your eyes"

USSR was surprised at how quickly Reich obeyed, but still looked up to meet his lips. For Third Reich, this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Although he knew full well how chapped USSR's lips were, it was hardly noticeable against his own lips, and for a moment wondered if his lips were just as chapped. He decided it made no difference either way, and pushed his head closer, hoping that the Soviet would take the hint. He did and Reich felt his lips open the slightest bit, and felt the tongue that had been on his skin not long ago, now asking permission instead of just taking what it wanted. Third Reich tried to mimic the action, opening his own mouth and feeling the kiss become so much more intimate than he had expected. The Soviet's tongue sought out his own, and once it was found, they were trapped together in an intricate dance only known to the pair here and now, improvising each step as the seconds ticked by. The taste of the other exploded on each Nation's tongue, and each trying to get more of it, they both tilted their heads. Too soon, it seemed, they had to break for air, and when they did part, a thin string of saliva connected their lips. Reich was panting at having never experienced anything like this before.

"That wa-" Reich started, but was unable to finish as the Nation beneath him recaptured his lips for another heated kiss. This time, Reich was feeling more bold, so decided to go into USSR's mouth instead. The intrusion was clearly unexpected, but not unwelcome, as the Soviet decided he liked the change and adjusted his angle to allow more of the Nazi into his mouth. This was no game of dominance, just a ritual of sensation. Body heat was building between them, and with Reich still wearing Soviet's greatcoat, there was another layer above them keeping the heat in. USSR broke the kiss and immediately had Reich chasing his lips again, desperate not to lose the feeling. The hand that had been on the back of Reich's neck now pressed against his chest while Soviet caught his breath.

"Reich, can I take that coat off you?"

"Yes, whatever, just let me keep kissing you."

USSR chuckled at the Nazi's forwardness, but all the same shucked the coat from Reich's shoulders. As promised, he returned to kissing Reich. This was something that was clearly enjoyed by the latter, as he had become much more enthusiastic within the first few moments of their first kiss. With the greatcoat gone, USSR's hands were free to explore Reich's chest, but he made a promise and had to ask for permission first. So he did.

"Reich, can I touch you, please?"

Third Reich was annoyed that the kiss ended again, but at the question he bit his lip, thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Use your words darling, I want proper confirmation"

The Nazi blushed again at the name, but did nothing to discourage it this time. He leaned back slightly, his fingers gripping the back of the chair, offering up his chest to his lover.

"Yes, go ahead, but again, gentle please."

"Don't worry, I will be this time, I promise. Stop me if you don't like something, okay?"

"Okay"

With permission granted, USSR lowered his head to the Nazi's neck, gently kissing the soft skin there, his tongue tracing the previous bite marks. Reich's shoulders went slack as his head lolled back, still panting, trying to put air back into his lungs after the kisses that had stolen his breath away.

USSR began to kiss, lick, and gently bite in a neat line across the Nazi's throat. He could hear the gasping from above him, and began to lick at the hollow of Reich's throat. One of Reich's hands left its home on the back of the chair and instead made itself at home behind the Soviet's head.

"Take this ridiculous thing off..." Reich said, referring to USSR's hat.

"Oh yeah? What about yours?" Replied USSR, coming away from the Nazi's throat in favor of some quick wit. Reich did not like this as he was enjoying the attention on his neck, so he pushed the Soviet's face back into the junction between his neck and shoulder. USSR bit his shoulder playfully in response. Reich either did not notice or did not mind, he was too busy enjoying himself. USSR decided that Reich's neck had had enough attention, and began to move lower. He used his tongue to draw a line from Reich's throat down the center of his chest and whispered 'beautiful' under his breath. The Nazi enjoyed this if the groan from above him was anything to go by. USSR smirked against the flesh beneath his lips, continuing to please his lover. Both of Reich's hands were now wrapped around the Soviet's head, so to save Reich from falling, both of USSR's hands pressed against Reich's shoulder blades, keeping him upright.  
Just to experiment, Soviet moved his lips over a nipple and began to suckle on it. The cry that emanated from Reich made USSR shiver and made his cock press against the front of his pants. Only now had he noticed how much he was aroused. He supposed he must've been paying too much attention to his lover to notice. He removed one hand from Third Reich's back in order to undo his trouser's belt and buttons when he noticed his lover straining against his own trousers.

"Reich, you doing okay?"

"Y-Yeah... What's wrong?"

"I can't help but notice..." he pulled back and gestured to Reich's groin. Reich blushed bright red and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it again.

"Can I get it for you?" USSR asked cautiously.

"Y-yes..." Reich stammered.

As USSR moved to the front of Reich's trousers, a pair of hands landed on top of his. USSR looked up.

"Promise me, nothing else until I say so... Promise me..."

"I promise darling"

"And stop with the nicknames! Compliments are my limit!" Reich set his jaw. It was meant to look aggressive but just made him look more adorable in the Soviet's opinion. USSR laughed and reached up to kiss Reich once more. Reich accepted the kiss gratefully. USSR pulled away and leaned back so Reich could see what he was doing. He unbuttoned the front of Reich's trousers and placed a hand over his growing erection. He looked up at Reich again.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, just do it."

Reich placed his hands on the desk behind him and adjusted his legs either side of USSR so as to make it easier to remove his garments. Reich decided he couldn't look at whatever USSR was doing, and instead made it his mission to stare at a patch of shadow cast from them against the wall. He was too embarrassed to watch. The Soviet was feeling very brave, so he picked up Reich and sat him on the desk, pulling his trousers off with him. Reich's head snapped back to see what was going on, but instead his head lolled backwards, his eyes rolling up into his head. USSR had decided to suck him off. Reich's legs crossed themselves across USSR's back as though the action was instinct and a hand shot to the top of the Soviet's head. Gasps, pleas and curses fell from Reich's lips as he could no longer control himself. One of USSR's hands slid up Reich's chest, just to touch and calm his lover. The Nazi's other hand that had been used to steady himself against the desk made itself known against the hand on his chest, more encouraging than limiting. The look of sheer enjoyment on his lover's face was awe-inspiring, and Soviet allowed himself a moment to bask, before resuming his task. Using his now free hand to spread the legs in front of him, he opened his mouth again to let his tongue out to explore the cock in front of him. He took his time teasing the slit at the top, then running his tongue down one side and up the other. His lover stared angrily down at him, words were not needed to know that the teasing was not appreciated, so USSR opened his mouth a little wider and slid right down onto Reich's cock. The resulting moan could probably be heard at America's house. Both of Reich's hands moved to the top of Soviet's head in order to steady himself.

"S-Sovi! Stop! I can't-!" Reich's sentence was cut short by a gasp. USSR knew what he meant, but didn't want to stop. He wanted to see what the great Third Reich would do when he came. The Soviet didn't have to wait long for an answer. After a few moments, Reich's grip on USSR's head tightened and his back curved beautifully. He came directly into USSR's mouth, panting and his chest heaving.  
The Soviet lifted his head, licking his lips to catch any remnants that managed to get away, but he didn't swallow it.

"What are you doing?" Reich asked. He soon found out. USSR came up for a kiss, giving Reich a literal taste of his own medicine. Despite his surprise, Reich swallowed all that he was given, then wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, bringing him back for another kiss.

"That was quick, wasn't it?" USSR teased.

"It's my first time, give me a break!" Reich complained.

"Why? You enjoyed it, clearly," His Soviet pointed out, smirking.

"...Shut up"

"I meant what I said earlier you know."

"Why, what did you say earlier?"

"I said you were beautiful."

"What am I supposed to say to that exactly? Thank you?"

"No, just supposed to bask in the fact that somebody in this fucked up world loves you" USSR said, leaning back in for a kiss. Reich reciprocated, their tongues connecting again.

"Were you always this romantic? Or have I just never noticed?"

"Pretty sure you never noticed, love, but I was also never like this outside of a bedroom, if you catch my drift, so you wouldn't have seen it anyway."

"Ah"

"Ah?"

"Well yes, what else do you expect me to say or do? I'm lying on my back, stark naked and you literally just sucked me off, and you're now telling me about your previous sexual escapades. You either do something else or let me redress."

"Ooh, sassy," USSR joked, "And no, you're not getting out of this that easy, I have something else in mind that I'm almost sure you'll like."

"Almost? That's terribly reassuring, isn't it."

"Oh come on, I know you'll like it. There."

Reich sighed. Soviet stood up and let him sit up and stretch his back.

"You need a massage Princess?"

Reich whipped around to face USSR, his face red.

"DON'T call me a princess!"

USSR held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Please relax, I meant no offence." 

"..."

"Are you scared? I mean, you've not done this before..."

"I'm not scared! Besides, I'd have done it eventually, just, probably with somebody else... Maybe..."

"Really?." USSR questioned.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Reich said as he gave USSR's chest a gentle shove. "Like I said, I can take you any day. This time it's an invitation."

USSR smiled at Reich at the use of his previous words. He reached for Reich's hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

"You're perfect"

Reich mumbled something incoherent under his breath. USSR pulled him against his body, still holding his hand.

"What did you say darling?"

"I said, if we're going to do this, I know you'll need some kind of lubricant..."

USSR laughed.

"You make it sound so clinical Reich. But anyway, good point, do you have anything we can use?"

Reich stepped away and looked through the desk drawers for something, giving Soviet ample time to ogle his ass. Needless to say, when Reich made to return with a small bottle in hand, he caught USSR staring.

"Don't do that, you make me feel self-conscious."

"Darling, we're both literally naked and like you said, I sucked you off, this is no time to be shy."

"I don't care, it's happened now, and there's nothing I can do about it." Reich tried feebly to shield himself from view with his arms, still clutching the bottle. An invisible force pulled tightly on USSR's heartstrings, reminding him that being cruel or teasing would do nothing to help with the situation. Soviet walked towards Reich and took him by the shoulder with one hand, tilting his head up with the other. Reich looked into the Soviet's eyes, searching for mockery or mirth, but instead, to his surprise, he saw nothing but affection, longing and... pity? Reich didn't like that, he didn't want pity, so he tried to shove Soviet away, tears pricking at his eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," USSR repeated over and over like a mantra while he held and rocked the smaller Nation in his arms. He was barely surprised when he felt a wetness begin to form against his chest, and paid no attention to it. He just kept whispering sweet endearments into Third Reich's ear and holding him.

"You're beautiful, don't think anything different, you have wonderful eyes, a wonderful body, the sexiest voice I've ever heard, and you're incredibly strong under pressure. I don't know anybody half as strong as you"

"There's England, and France... You said so yourself, I can't overpower them, they just keep getting back up"

"No, I didn't mean that, I was just angry, they're not half of the country you are."

Third Reich's arms slipped around USSR's neck as he buried his head into his lover's shoulder. His tears fell, but there was no evidence to expose their being there, save for the wetness against Soviet's chest.

"Stop"

"What?"

"Stop complimenting me, I can't take it."

"It upsets you?"

"Yes, it's painful to listen to when nobody means it..."

"No, please, believe me, I mean it." USSR assured him. "I'm mean it because, well, I love you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious?"

"No, I just thought you were a flirter..."

"Oh come on, I just confessed my love for one of the most powerful Nations in the world, and you mock me? Frankly I'm offended." USSR joked.

"No you're not, you stupid sod..." Reich laughed weakly. He wiped at his eyes, trying to make himself more 'presentable'. "You mean what you said?"

"What?"

"You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Y-yes, I wouldn't make a mockery of emotions like that."

"Good"

"Why?"

"I..." Reich began, "I think I love you too. I never noticed it before, but now, it's more obvious... I don't know how I missed it..."

"Y-You're serious?"

Reich looked into USSR's eyes.

"Deadly"

USSR smiled like he had just swallowed the sun. He wrapped his arms around Reich's waist and rested his forehead against the Nazi's. Reich allowed his arms to snake up USSR's chest and looped his hands behind his neck. Third Reich smiled at no-one in particular, just enjoying the contact. It was only then that he noticed how warm USSR actually was. Reich pressed himself closer into his lover's embrace. He had momentarily forgotten what they were meant to be doing, and when he remembered, he also remembered the burning desire deep in his chest. He leaned back a little to look into the Soviet's eyes.

"If we're going to do something other than just stand here, you'll need this." Reich pressed the bottle into USSR's palm and pushed himself onto tiptoes to kiss Soviet. They both melted quickly into the kiss, their mouths easily fitting together at this point. Soviet's arms rested against the small of the Nazi's back while Reich's hands stroked the back of his neck. USSR suddenly broke the kiss to ask:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure, just get on with it."

USSR carefully picked up Reich and laid him on his back on the desk once again.

"Do you want to be on your stomach for this? Or do you want to look at my beautiful face?"

"Fuck off, I want to be on my stomach"

"Alright then, roll over"

Reich made to roll over, but USSR stopped him.

"Wait, here."

The Soviet had grabbed both of their shirts and rolled them into a makeshift pillow and placed it beneath Reich's hips.

"What's this for?"

"Trust me, you'll be grateful when we're done, also, here."

USSR then handed Reich his greatcoat to place beneath his chest.

"So you don't get rubbed raw against the wood."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just get on with it, I'm a virgin, not a child Sovi!"

USSR smiled at the nickname, then leaned down to place butterfly kisses across the Nazi's back. Reich shivered at the contact, adjusting his position to be a little more comfortable. USSR let him settle before looking at the bottle that Reich had handed him. He skimmed over the label, then almost laughed.

"Sensitive skin hand gel?"

"I didn't expect you to read the label you asshole!" Reich screamed, turning around.

"I didn't expect you to have sensitive skin, love"

"Whatever, just do what you need to do, it'll work, and that's all it needs to do!" Reich complained, going red again.

"My my, flustered so easily," said Soviet, lowering his mouth to Reich's back to press kisses there again. Reich set his jaw, breathing through his teeth. He heard the telltale click of the bottle's lid and the strange 'splurt' noise of the liquid inside.

"Reich, before I begin, I need to have your permission."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Reich cried out, "Yes!"

"Thank you." USSR whispered into the Nazi's ear before Reich felt a cold, slippery hand press gently against his ass. He shivered, both with anticipation and the cold shock.

"Tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"Oh my god, I'm not going to break!" Reich tried to push his hips up, but the close proximity of the other Nation didn't allow for much movement.

"Impatient"

"Oh no scheiße Sherlock! I wonder why!"

USSR laughed at his lover's predicament, but took mercy on him, giving him what he asked for. Soviet pulled back to see what he was doing. He dragged his index and middle fingers from Reich's perineum to the small of his back. Reich gasped at the coolness of the liquid and buried his face in his arms. USSR spared him a glance, than went back to his work. His middle finger made it's way back down the path it had just traced, but stopped halfway down, at Reich's entrance.

"Keep going?"

Reich took a shaky breath. "Y-yes, keep going."

The Soviet placed his other hand on Reich's back, stroking it slowly to calm him. It seemed to work, as the Nazi visibly relaxed a little, his muscles de-tensing.

"Shh, it's okay, it'll hurt only for a moment."

"I-I know, I just feel really strange already" Reich said.

"Good or bad strange?"

"Bit of both."

USSR's finger began to circle Reich's entrance, lubing up the area completely. Soviet felt the muscle beneath his finger twitch, almost as if in anticipation. USSR looked up at his lover, only to see that there was a flush spreading across his back and that Reich's teeth had sunk into the soft material of USSR's greatcoat. He was clearly embarrassed. To help him, Soviet removed his fingers from the area and tapped Reich on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think it'd be easier for you to relax if you were looking at me."

"You could've just asked me to roll over you know."

"I know, but you seemed like you were having some kind of crisis."

"Whatever, shift."

USSR obliged, giving Third Reich the space he needed to turn over. Now, all splayed out, Soviet took in his lover's body, noting all the scars and bites that he had left there himself. He allowed himself a smile as he looked at Reich's cock, laying full and flushed against his belly. Reich saw him looking and felt very self-conscious again. He tried to change the object of focus.

"Okay, how did you want to do this?"

"Well, you're in position now, so just let me do the work. All you have to do is trust me, and relax. Not too hard right?"

"Doesn't sound it..." Reich sounded unconvinced.

"It'll feel good soon, I promise."

"Whatever, just get on with it, it feels weird like this..." Reich said, slipping his hands over USSR's shoulders to wrap around his neck. USSR leaned down for yet another kiss, offering the Nazi his tongue immediately. Reich gladly accepted, feeling one of USSR's hands wrap itself around his cock. He gasped into the kiss, making the Soviet smirk against his lips. USSR adjusted himself so that he now knelt over Reich with said Nation's legs either side of his own. His other hand lowered itself again to the Nazi's ass and returned to its previous motion. Reich whimpered at the dual sensation, breaking the kiss and shutting his eyes, trying to ground himself. USSR peppered feather-light kisses all over his face, whispering sweet nothings, praising and complimenting him. Reich opened his eyes in time to see USSR re-capture his mouth in another kiss while at the same time adding more pressure with the finger between his legs. Reich felt it slip in and a sharp burn struck through his lower abdomen. He pulled his head out of the kiss, allowing the Soviet to see his eyes glassed over as evidence of tears.

"Don't worry darling, you're doing so well, it's okay..." USSR assured him, leaving little presses of his lips against Reich's neck. He stilled the movement of his finger in order to let Reich adjust to the intrusion. As an afterthought, he began to move the hand that he had left on Reich's cock. He ran his thumb over the slit, circling and rubbing in slow, steady motions. Reich let out a pathetic little cry, his hips bucking up into his lover's hand. The burn had lessened with the added pleasure, and was no longer as painful as it had seemed. With the edge taken away, it just left a strange sensation.

"Y-You can move now-" Reich stammered out.

"You sure?"

"Mhm"

"Words, love, use your words"

"Yes, yes you can move, it doesn't hurt now."

"There's a good boy."

Reich let out a gasp as he felt the finger begin to move a little deeper inside him, not doing much, but the stretch he felt, well, it felt strange, but in a good way. USSR began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of the Nazi, not too deep, just enough for now. His other hand continued to stroke Reich's cock, and this seemed to help with the process. USSR pressed his finger in a little deeper than he previously had, and heard Reich moan out his name along with a string of curses. He resumed licking at Reich's neck, over a bite mark that had already begun to bruise. He moved his finger around, looking for the right angle, searching out his prize. Reich opened his mouth to ask what USSR was doing, but was interrupted by another loud moan torn from his chest. He panted, cracking his eyes open to look at USSR only to see him smiling that stupid grin like before.

"A-Arschloch..." Reich stammered out. This made USSR laugh.

"You didn't know about that?"

"Of course not, I had no desire to shove my fingers up my arse until now did I?" Reich spat bluntly.

"You're hopeless, my дорогой." USSR said, rubbing his finger against the bundle of nerves he struck earlier. This made Reich moan again. Reich's dick twitched violently in USSR's hand, encouraging him to start pumping again. Reich pulled USSR's head up to look at him, then forced their lips together in another kiss. The Soviet accepted gratefully, still moving both his hands. When they broke the kiss, Reich was clutching at USSR's greatcoat behind his head, his cock leaking profusely with dried tear tracks crisscrossing his face. He looked close to cumming already.

"Scheiße... Stop Sovi, please, don't wanna cum yet-" Reich panted. USSR obliged and halted his movements allowing his lover a breather.

"When I do cum, I want you inside me!"

"I will be, but one finger isn't enough yet. I planned to use more fingers but you're not able to last very long" Soviet laughed. Reich, needless to say didn't like that.

"You're fine saying that, you're still knuckle deep in me." As if to prove his point, Reich rolled his hips, making USSR's finger brush his prostate again. Reich released a breathy moan against USSR's skin.

"Oh verdammt!"

"That a challenge мой дорогой?" USSR asked.

"Only if you take it as one." Reich said, arching his back to push their bodies together. "Bring it on."

USSR smirked and swooped down, claiming Reich's mouth whilst adding a second finger besides the first one. Reich shifted at the stretch, but didn't seem too bothered. USSR thrust and scissored his fingers, rubbing against Reich's inner walls, making the Nazi shout in pleasure. Precum leaked profusely from Reich's cock, creating a damp patch between them. USSR smiled to himself when he noticed. 'This is my doing, I've done this to him'. His chest puffed slightly with pride.

"You want a third, возлюбленный?"

"Y-Yes!" Reich breathed, panting. A thin line of saliva had slid down the side of the Nazi's face from the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem to mind. USSR added a third finger, making Reich cry out at the stretch.

"Ach mein gott!"

"Shh, it's okay, you're doing so well." USSR assured him, arousal pooling low in his belly, his cock desperate for friction.

"Mein liebe, bitte, I-I'm ready, just fuck me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes, please!"

"Alright then..." USSR straightened up and removed his fingers from Reich's ass. He hurriedly reached forward to re-adjust the shirt-pillow he had put beneath Reich's hips earlier, re-positioning it back under the Nation beneath him. Reich lifted up to accommodate it.

"Last chance, are you sure Reich? This is very different to fingers..."

"I know, just, please, I can't wait any longer..." Reich pleaded, reaching his arms out, inviting the Soviet into a hug. USSR lined himself up to Reich's hole and leaned down to let Reich hold him.

"Please be gentle, Sovi." Reich whispered into USSR's ear, clutching onto his back. The Soviet smiled softly against Reich's neck and whispered back:

"Always my dear."

Slowly, oh ever so slowly, USSR pushed into the country beneath him, inch by torturous inch. Despite the slow movement, Reich still needed time to adjust. Turns out USSR was right, it was different to fingers. USSR was patient and waited for the go-ahead. When Reich nodded, USSR began to nibble at Reich's neck whilst rolling his hips a little. Reich moaned at the dual sensation of being fucked and bitten. The first few moments of being penetrated burned a little, but after being fingered, it wasn't as bad and disappeared half as quickly as before, easily giving way to pleasure. Gasps and incoherent words fell from Reich's lips, little encouragements to the Soviet's movements. USSR was still proud of his work. He had successfully broken one of the world's most prideful and murderous men and turned him into a moaning, panting mess.

"F-Faster, please Sovi!" Reich cried out. USSR was only too happy to oblige, thrusting at that perfect angle that made Reich tremble like an autumn leaf and call out his name. He ceased biting Reich's neck and instead straightened up to lean over Reich to see his face. The Nazi was a mess. His face was flushed red, eyes glossed over with tears and a line of drool falling from the corner of his mouth. His mouth hung open in a permanent gasp, his tongue lolling between his sharp teeth. Again Soviet was reminded that all of this was his doing only. He let out a low moan of his own and picked up the pace a little more. Reich's back curved upwards deliciously as he squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face. USSR swiped his thumb across Reich's cheeks, wiping up the tears that had fallen and making Reich open one eye to look at him. As an afterthought, USSR moved his thumb to Reich's lips, pressing gently. Reich took the hint and opened his mouth, letting the digit in. His pointed tongue licked over the salty wetness, moaning and suckling on it. The sight was incredibly arousing and made USSR release his own moan. This in turn made Reich smile, flashing his teeth in the dim light of the room.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" USSR joked, still keeping pace.

"Heh, yeah, very much so," Reich returned, smirking. "I'd prefer it if you went a bit faster though," he teased.

"Oh, you asked for it now." USSR said, removing his hand from Reich's mouth and instead wrapping it around Reich's cock again. USSR grabbed hold of Reich's hips with one hand and began to thrust into the Nazi faster than before, perfectly timing them with his pumps on Reich's dick. Third Reich's fingers clawed at USSR's back, trying to find purchase as he let loose a loud moan. Reich pulled the Soviet down to his level and crossed his legs over USSR's back to keep him there. Several moments later, Reich gasped out:

"Vögeln! S-Sovi, I can't-, bitte, I-I have to-."

USSR laughed at Reich's inability to form proper words.

"Don't let me stop you," he said into Reich's ear. "Cum for me."

That was all it took for Reich to come undone. He cried out Soviet's name as he released between both their bodies, coating his and USSR's stomach. His fingers stabbed at Soviet's back, drawing blood. USSR didn't seem to mind, as he was nearing his own orgasm. He thrust into Reich a couple more times before digging his fingers into the Nazi's hip, offering his own moan of pleasure as he came. His fingers released their iron grip on his lover's hips and he used both of his arms to steady himself above Reich, trying to get his breath back. Reich was still panting also, basking in the afterglow of his second orgasm. He looked up at Soviet, his tongue darting between his lips trying to restore the moisture that had been lost. USSR smiled down at him and lowered himself onto his elbows to kiss Reich again. One of Reich's hands reached up to hold Soviet's head while his other hand held his shoulder. No tongues appeared this time, just lips, but it transferred more emotion than any of their previous kisses, as this one was ten times more intimate. USSR straightened up and pulled out of Reich, making him wince. Soviet offered his lover a hand up, which Reich gladly accepted. He tried to stand but his legs would not support his weight, so he had to clutch at the desk to share the burden.

"How can you still walk?" Reich questioned, watching as USSR was now walking around the room picking up the clothes he had scattered around.

"Practice makes perfect my dear." USSR replied, holding up a shirt and trying to determine whose it was.

"It's mine, give it."

"Okay, catch."

"No wait!-"

In order to catch the shirt, Reich had to let go of the desk, causing him to drop like a dead weight.

"Fuck you!"

USSR laughed in genuine amusement at that.

"Stop laughing du arschloch!"

Third Reich went red in the face both from embarrassment and anger at Soviet's laughter. He forced himself onto his feet and wobbled like a newborn deer. USSR was still laughing in his corner, but was slowly calming down.

"Stop it, it wasn't that funny." Reich complained.

"Oh yes it was my dear. Yes it was" USSR returned. "Do you want some help getting dressed again?"

"No thank you, I can do it myself" Reich hissed, picking his shirt up off the floor.

"Oh please, I insist," USSR cooed into Reich's ear, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Soviet took the shirt from Reich's hands and gestured for him to turn around. Reich hesitated, but obliged all the same.

"Stupid sod.." Reich muttered, stretching his arms so that Soviet could put his shirt on. When he turned around, he tilted his head up slightly to look into USSR's eyes.

"Are we an item now or something?" He asked.

"If you want to be" USSR answered. The Soviet secretly hoped that Reich would agree to a relationship. I mean they had just fucked and confessed their love for each other, it doesn't get steadier than that.

"So you're open to the idea?"

"You could say that." USSR said, sliding his arms around the Nazi's waist.

"Then I guess we are." Reich concurred. He reached up for a kiss. "A guy could get used to this"

"Yeah, I can vouch for that, but next time we're doing it in a bed."

Reich thought for a moment.

"I meant kissing you stupid sod!"

USSR chuckled. "I know darling, it's just fun to rile you up, it's so easy!"

"...Bastard"

"Yeah yeah, you love me."

"...Shut up"

"You too, now get dressed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so sorry if it was too cringey, but yeah, I tried (T⌓T)  
> Hope you enjoyed anyway, please make suggestions as to what I can do to improve.  
> See you in the next book!
> 
> P.S Translations  
> German Words:  
> Arschloch - Asshole  
> Scheiße - Shit  
> Scheißkerl - Motherfucker  
> Verdammt - Damn  
> Vögeln - Fuck  
> Ach mein gott - Oh my god  
> Mein liebe - My love  
> Bitte - Please
> 
> Russian Words:  
> мой дорогой - My Darling  
> дорогой - Darling  
> возлюбленный - Love (Sweetheart, Dear)
> 
> Reich is big on swearing and USSR's more of a hopeless romantic it seems... (T⌓T) I don't know if that was my intention...


End file.
